Fights and Wars
by Chlloee K Weasley
Summary: When Voldemort comes to take Harry and Ron, two girls stand in his way. More than likely someones gonna get killed. Or hurt. See what happens. Soon to be rated R material. RonxChlloee HarryxJessica Ginnyx?


_Hey! I thought I'd make my two char. ( Chlloee and Jessica Dragoone ) experience some trauma. So this is going to start out a bit sad._

Ch 1

Chlloee and her bad memories

_Chlloee's thoughts_

Why does he have to be in the hospital? Why didn't I stay with him?

Oh God! If he dies I can never forgive myself. What if I give birth without him by my side?

_Flashback_

_" Go Chlloee, Jessica. You all have to keep those things there safe." Harry said pointing his finger at Chlloee and Jessica's stomachs, which over the 7 months had swelled. _

_Sounds from the front of the room was heard. Harry turned around._

_" Listen girls. Get yourselves out now. It don't matter if we die. You all have to keep those kids safe. It's like your natural duty." Ron said mildly laughing. Chlloee looked into his eyes._

_" I can't leave you to fight Voldemort alone. Let me fight next to you. At least we will die together." Chlloee said. _

_" We are not going to die. No one will." Jessica said. She looked over at Harry._

_" Don't worry." Harry started. Then a blast of red light flew past Harry's ear._

_" Ahhh!" The girls screamed. Death Eaters were appearing out of nowhere. _

_" RON!" Chlloee screamed as he shoved her away from a blast of green light._

_" RUN! Go!" Harry screamed behind him. Jessica grabbed Chlloee's hand and dragged her to the back of the room. She hit the bottom of the floor board with her wand and it opened._

_" Get inside." She whispered as more jets of light flew past. Jessica jumped inside and motioned for Chlloee to follow her. Chlloee looked up at Ron. He had his body turned sideways so he could talk and fight at the same time._

_" Look, I'll be fine. Just go already." Ron told her. Chlloee leaned up and gave him a swift kiss._

_" I love you, Weasley." She said before finally getting into the hole. _

_As soon as Chlloee and Jessica had gotten out of the tunnel. They had run straight to Dumbledore's office and told him what had happened in the common room. As soon as they had told him he had set off down the hallway with Chlloee and Jessica in tow. When they had finally reached the fat lady's portait, it was torn all to shreds._

_" Stay back you two." Dumbledore had said._

_As he stepped threw the portrait hole he held the girls back. Peering from behind Dumbledore, Chlloee and Jessica could see a hooded figure going towards Harry. Harry was all beatin up with blood all over his jumper. Chlloee heard Jessica gasp. Chlloee wasn't going to worry about Harry, at the moment anyways. She was more worried about where Ron had gotten to. Then she saw him. Ron was lying on the floor unconcious. Chlloee gasped and made a break threw Dumbledore's arms. Chlloee dashed across the room, passed the hooded figure._

_" RON!" Chlloee yelled as she dropped down beside him. She put his head in her lap and she pulled out her wand. She tried different spells, trying to make him wake up. He wouldn't._

_" I see, foolish girl. Rush in here and try to rescue him. You shouldn't be so stupid. Now you can both die." Chlloee turned her head to see the hooded figure stalking up behind her. Chlloee clenched her wand. She turned around as much as she could. Chlloee tried to stand up, but with the bulk of her stomach weighing her down, she wasn't able to get up. The figure hovered above her. It pointed it's wand at her._

_Tears streamed down her face. The thought knowing that she was going to die scared her. She put her face in her hands. Suddenly Chlloee heard Dumbledore's voice._

_" Tom, don't you dare lay a finger on that sweet girl. You know all you want is Potter. So take him. Or deal with me. It's your choice Tom." Dumbledore said quietly. Chlloee didn't want to see what was going to happen. All she wanted was for it to be over. _

_" NO! Not Harry!" Chlloee heard. It was Jessica. She heard footsteps move close to where Harry was._

_Chlloee took her head out of her hands to see Jessica knealing over Harry. They were talking in whispers. Harry stood up and helped Jessica from her knees. They both ran as fast as they could out of the portait hole._

_" If Potter can escape then I'll just take my revenge out on the girl. _Crucio_!" Tom shouted._

_Chlloee screamed as the electricity of the spell shot her. And as it lifted she fainted._

_end of flash back_

Chlloee was sitting on her bed holding her stomach. She was in the hospital wing trying not to remember those bad memories. When the crucatis curse had hit her she had fainted. Chlloee was just glad that it didn't kill the baby. Being smart, Hermione had placed a charm on both Jessica and Chlloee. It prevented the babys from feeling any pain they have from a spell. So it doesn't effect the babys. As soon as Hermione found out they were pregnant she put that spell on them. She was grateful to Hermione. ' Bad memories go AWAY!' Chlloee yelled inside her head.

" Chlloee, I know your worried about Ron, but he will be alright. They sent him to Saint Mungo's." Jessica said faintly. " You have to eat. Madam Pomfrey is going to throw a fit if you don't eat." Jessica said. She got up and went to the edge of the room where Harry was sitting.

_Jessica's point of view_

" Is she alright?" Harry asked, letting Jessica sit on his lap.

" I think she'll be fine in the end. But I'm worried that if she don't eat then that baby will starve. I mean that spell Hermione put on her doesn't work for that kind of thing. It only works against spells." Jessica finished.

" Yeah. I guess she is just worried she'lll lose him, just like she lost her mum. She just don't want that to happen again." Harry said. Jessica hugged Harry tight.

" Thank God your okay. I don't know what I'd do without you Harry."

_review...plezz review._


End file.
